herofandomcom-20200223-history
Littlefoot
Young Unnamed Brontosaurus '''(a.k.a. '''Loveable Littlefoot, or just Littlefoot, as he is called on the official Land Before Time website and by fans), is the son of Bron and an unnamed female Brontosaurus, the grandson of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, a character, as well as the main protagonist of The Land Before Time franchise, and one of many characters to appear in every movie and TV episode. He is the leader of his team. He is an anthropomorphic Brontosaurus, which is one of many creatures referred to as "Longnecks" by the characters in the franchise. He is the central character in the series, though not always the largest role. Due to his skill at befriending others, he is also friends with many other creatures. Littlefoot is earnest and adventurous, and is always leading his friends into new adventures, overcoming obstacles, and learning important lessons on friendship and teamwork. Journey to the Great Valley Littlefoot had been on a journey to go to the Great Valley when he met Cera, a young Triceratops. However, her father separated them. Later on, he played with Cera again, only to be attacked by a large Tyrannosaurus rex, ''known as Sharptooth. Littlefoot accidently blinds the Sharptooth in one eye with a thorn, and then Littlefoot's mother arrived and fought Sharptooth. After a long battle Sharptooth fell into a chasm. Cera was separated from her parents while Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents. His mother died in front of him, having been injured by Sharptooth, but not before giving him the directions to the Great Valley. He met with Cera again, but she didn't want to go with him, and slid down the same chasm Sharptooth fell in. There, she saw Sharptooth, who had woken up. By then, Littlefoot had made two friends: Ducky the ''Saurolophus ''and Petrie the ''Pteranodon. ''Cera lied about fighting Sharptooth, and accidently flung Ducky into a patch of grass, where see saw a ''Stegosaurus ''egg that hatched into Spike, who joined them. Sharptooth eventually attacked again and they narrowly escaped. Cera then took over and led the group in a different direction while Littlefoot went in the direction his mother told him to go. He then came back and rescued the group from various disasters, saving Ducky and Spike from lava and Petrie from a tar pit. They then rescued Cera from a group of ''Pachycephalosauruses. ''Embarrassed, Cera left. The group saw Sharptooth and attempted to push a boulder down on him. Sharptooth then jumped up the cliff, but Cera came and pushed the boulder, sending Sharptooth falling into the lake where he supposedly drowned. Littlefoot gave up hope of reaching the Great Valley, but his mother's spirit came and led him to the Great Valley, where they were reunited with their families. Personality Littlefoot is modest, intelligent, playful and very adventurous, he is big-hearted able to create friendships with dinosaurs regardless of their differences, as it was shown with Chomper being a sharptooth or with tinysaurus in the eleventh movie. Littlefoot is very protective towards his friends, going as far as risking himself to save his friends. Littlefoot often takes very difficult moments when he loses someone from his family or a friend, like the moment he lost his mother, where for a moment after his mother dies, Littlefoot blames his mother who died, also in the ninth movie when Littlefoot blames himself when he believes that Mo has died, so that's why Littlefoot is so protective of his friends or his family not willing to abandon them even in the most dangerous moments. Relationship Cera Cera is the first dinosaur that knows Littlefoot out of his kind since the original movie, however he did not create friendship ties the first time they saw each other because Cera was very proud but when they traveled together looking for the Great Valley, Littlefoot and Cera they have already started to create a friendship, they are both best friends, but often they argue for differences of beliefs and in some cases they even reach the point where they fight physically but despite having several arguments, both do not hesitate their friendship between one with the other supporting each other most of the time. Ducky Ducky is the second dinosaur that Littlefoot knew, he met her on his trip to the Great Valley, where he became his first friend followed with Petrie, Spike and Cera. Littlefoot and Ducky are very good friends and always rely on what they do, in the original movie one night when Ducky and the gang sleep next to Cera except for Littlefoot believing that she is very brave to face a Sharptooth while Littlefoot sleeps alone elsewhere, Ducky is the first to realize that Littlefoot is alone and goes back to sleep next to him. Petrie Petrie is the third dinosaur that Littlefoot knew, his friendship with him is very smooth compared to Cera and Ducky but in the eleventh film Petrie admits between tears that Littlefoot is his best friend. Spike Spike is the last dinosaur that Littlefoot knew outside his species, his friendship with him is also smooth. Chomper The friendship in Littlefoot and Chomper is almost like that of Littlefoot and Cera, since Littlefoot was with Chomper when he was barely a baby in the second movie and did not waver his trust and friendship in Chomper even though his mother was killed by a sharptooth Littlefoot always defended Chomper from the beliefs of his friends that someday it would be a sharptooth like any other, the Littlefoot and Chomper link is almost fraternal as much as the link Chomper has with Ruby. Ruby We have not seen the link that Littlefoot has with Ruby but they are good friends, since both are friendly and always support their friends in almost everything. Gallery Our Dinosaur Heroes Laugh..png|Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper & Spike Laughing. Littlefoot the Apatosaurus.png Ali and Littlefoot.jpg Angry Chomper and Littlefoot.png Littlefoot and Cera fighting after she insults his mother.jpg Littlefoot captured by Ozzy and Strut.jpg Littlefoot crying after his mother dies.jpg Littlefoot with Mother.jpg Littlefoot being unjustly accused of wasting water.png Littlefoot Cera arguement.jpg Littlefoot meeting Ducky.jpg Littlefoot and Spike about to push a boulder onto Sharptooth.png Flyer kid looks at Littlefoot..jpg Littlefoot (Cera!).jpg|"Cera!" Trivia *Littlefoot has had the most changes in voice actors throughout the franchise. **His first voice actor, Gabriel Damon, also voiced Little Nemo in ''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. **His second actor, Scott McAfee, is the brother of Anndi McAfee, who voices Cera from the fifth movie onward. **Littlefoot's third voice actor, Thomas Dekker, later also voiced fellow Don Bluth protagonist Fievel Mousekewitz (replacing Phillip Glasser). Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leaders Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Martyr Category:Land Before Time Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Important Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes